


Welcome Back

by Persnicketese



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnicketese/pseuds/Persnicketese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks, four days, and six hours, but it felt like forever. His beloved Inquisitor has finally returned back to him after being out in the field. He decides to welcome her home. Privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/gifts).



> Delylah Trevelan does not belong to me. She belongs to chaosfay.

Three weeks, four days, and six hours, but it felt like forever. His lips moved in silent thanks to the Maker when he saw her and her party enter the gates of Skyhold. It had taken every ounce of Cullen’s willpower to stop himself from running out of his office and into her arms. Unfortunately, several things needed his immediate attention before he could then turn all of it upon Delylah. Then he was all hers.

By the time he had finished with everything that needed to be done, the sun began to set. Cullen figured he’d have some time before dinner would be served, and it would have to be enough. He didn’t think he could hold out any longer.

He made his way up to her quarters, doing his best to hurry without making eye contact less someone try to run up to him with a report. He had managed to restrain himself thus far, but the thought of once again being able to hold her was fraying his self control. Maker help the fool who tried to stop him this time.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he found the door to the Inquisitor’s chambers unlocked. Ah, so she was expecting him. He made sure to lock it behind him before heading up to Delylah’s quarters. He definitely did not want anyone interrupting them. 

There was much Cullen could say he truly regretted in his life. Loving Delylah was not one of them. Of all the things he had done, giving her his heart had been the easiest, and arguably the best decision he had ever made. As he walked into her room, he caught sight of  her upon the balcony of her quarters he knew it in his soul, he was where he wanted to be.

She cut a divine figure as the sun set over the mountains around Skyhold casting gold down upon her. Delylah looked content, leaning against the railing as she watched the day fade away. She had apparently changed from her battle scared armor and back into what she would consider more comfortable clothes.

Silks the color of a summer sunset draped and spilled around her figure, twisting in the newest Orlesian fashion that left him breathless. A corset of gilded flame hugged against her skin that made his blood run hot in his veins. Her gorgeous red hair was twisted and styled, held by golden pins and jewels that twinkled like stars in the dying light. There was no one more beautiful in all of Thedas, he knew it in his soul.

Cullen sometimes wished he had Varric’s skill with words because he couldn’t find any that could do her justice. All he could do was stare in wide-eyed wonder at the woman he loved. It was when she was dressed like that he was reminded of the first time he walked into the Chantry, full of awe and wonder at the glory that was before him. This time he wanted to kneel before her instead of the altar.

That thought suddenly turned from innocent and veered off into silken thoughts that left his breeches definitely feeling tighter than it had a moment ago. Maker, she did things to him just by being herself. He loved it.

Heart hammering in his chest, he walked up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and without missing a beat she leaned against his chest, tipping her head up to look at him. “Finally able to get away?”

In answer he pressed his lips to her neck. Her scent filled his nose and he closed his eyes, trying hard not to moan as he pressed himself against her. Maker, he was a weak man.

His fingers ran across the gathered silk around her hips before wandering slowly up the side of her corset. Her breath hitched in her chest as he felt her heartbeat beat faster against his lips. Those battle hardened fingers traced her curves, playing across the fabric.

“I did. Do you have a moment?” His breath tickled against her bronzed skin, his voice a deep rumble.

She rolled her head back as his fingers gripped her hips, grinding himself against her.  A smirk played her lips as she helped him, pressing herself back against him. “I think so.”

He turned her around, pressing his lips to hers. Her arms snaked up around his neck, tangling in the fur of his coat. Tongues dancing, darting between parted lips. A moan rose in the back of his throat as pulled her closer.

He drank her down even as she did the same to him. Hands wandered, intertwined and explored as they reveled in one another. Soon all he knew was the beating of their hearts and the feeling of her against him. It was too much, but Cullen wanted more. He needed more. He needed her.

Cullen picked her up and without missing a beat Delylah wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him hard against her. He groaned as she brushed against him, the deep ache making him throb beyond his ability to handle.

Carrying her to her desk, she blindly cleared it off with one hand as Cullen continued to hold her tight. The other tangled in his hair as she refused to allow him to stop kissing her.

“Delylah.” Her name a feverish prayer against her lips from his.

It became a litany as he fumbled with those skirts he was so enamored with. The fabric hiked up around her hips left his fingers free to explore her. They trailed up the soft, silken skin of her thighs. Slowly tracing random patterns, he found the edges of her small clothes.

Her lips left his for only a second to breath his name. “Cullen.”

His fingers stroked her through the fabric of her small clothes. Her eyes grow heavy as her hips began to rock back against him. Hot kisses pressed against her neck, her breathing growing faster.

Soft at first but growing louder with each stroke, her moans fell between parted lips as he teased her. When neither of them could take it anymore, he pulled her small clothes off with trembling fingers.

Cullen dropped to his knees before her, watching her spread her legs wider for him. His eyes locked with hers and her smile was all the encouragement he needed. His lips blazed a trail up her thighs, taking their time on their way up.

She was already so wet and Cullen smile as he delicately lapped it up. The taste of her pooled on his tongue and he savored it. His tongue parted her slit as he heard her gasp above him. Her fingers buried themselves in his once nicely coiffed hair, ruffling them back into stubborn curls once more.

He devoured her, gently but hungrily. Her moans grew louder as her fingers grasped onto him for dear life. His hands held her trembling thighs as she rolled her hips against his face, growing faster with each moment.

“Cullen. I’m-” Delylah panted, her voice high but thick with desperate need.

Never relenting he moaned against her. Tongue darted up and down her wet sex before swirling around her clit. He was rewarded with her pulling his head against her. Her thighs gripped him tightly as she rode him to a powerful climax.

Dutiful as always he licked up every bit of wetness he could get to and licked his lips clean. She weakly let him go and he rose off of his knees.

Delylah was almost laying upon her desk, chest heaving. She looked utterly radiant and he leaned forward and kissed her again. She kissed him back, weak at first before growing deeper.

“You’ve gotten better.” She managed to say a moment later, catching her breath once more.

“I told you I was listening.” He chuckled softly as he rested his forehead against her.

The moment of calm didn’t last too long. She kissed him hard as she pulled him down upon her. Still dripping wet, she rolled against him. He could feel her wet heat against him even through his breeches. Whatever amount of self control he had left was gone in an instant. He pulled back, looking down into the liquid desire that pooled in her eyes and smile.

Cullen, aroused to the point where he could barely think, rubbed his hand against himself as he looked at her. Her skirts, fanned out around her waist, a halo of silks and color. Her hair had come loose a bit from the tight styling and her braids fell across the desk and her shoulders. He almost felt blasphemous for looking upon her as if she were a goddess made flesh. Almost.

Maker’s breath, he wanted her.

Fumbling around a moment he freed himself from his pants. He throbbed with each beat of his heart, his own breath now barely more than shallow panting. There was nothing but the need, the want of her.

Delylah watched him twitch and throb before her eyes moved back up to his. “You need something?”

Cullen closed the distance between them, guiding himself against her. His cock brushed against her lips before parting them. Slow rolls of his hips and he’s stroking her again. He bit down on his lip to try to keep himself from losing it so soon. Her heat, her silken wetness stroke him back.

Moans again fall from her lips, mixed with praise, his name, and the command for more. His fingers, so used to leather and steel trace patterns of silk and lace across her thighs, over the falls of silk and up the corset as he leans forwards and captures her lips again with his own.

They kissed as he teased them both to the breaking point. His self control faded with each stroke until he could take no more. Delylah’s hand ran over the stubble on his jaw as she pulled his gaze to her own. “Give it to me.”

“Your wish is my command.” A breathless whisper fractured on the way out of his lips.

He guided himself home. With a sweet agonizing slowness pushed into her. A breathless gasp formed her lips into a perfect circle. One he can only appreciate for a moment before his eyes close against the heat and wetness, burning everything away until the feel of her is all he knows.

Slow. So slow it’s almost torture. Her nails dug into the desk before they moved up to his back as he leaned over her. Kisses and words flowed freely as he started to pull back out. It’s sipping fine Orlesian wine upon the balcony, laughter echoing into the night. It’s meant to be savored. They savor each moment of pleasure.

It doesn’t last long. Sweet and spicy. the heat grows hotter still consuming them both. The rhythm picks up, with each stroke harder and faster. Lost in the beat of their hearts, he found pace within it. He was never good at dancing, but this is a song for them and he knew all the steps.

No wine now, only shots of whiskey that feels like dragon fire going down. Heat pools in his belly as he watches her. Her back arched taut, beautiful perfect breasts still constrained in that corset bounced in time with each stroke. A groan rose from the liquid fire in his belly,  the only thing in his head is her name.

His forearms drop to the desk as he kissed her. Cullen’s hungry kisses trailed from her lips down her jaw once again to her neck. Unable to keep himself steady any longer his body was on top of hers, trapping her below him. Her hands grasped onto his back as he drove them closer to the edge, riding ever faster.

Delylah’s lips pressed against his ear, soft and sweet commands upon them, “Cum. Please. Need it.”

His own lips were against her ear, his words ragged and heavy. “Cum with me.”

One final powerful drive home and he did. He spilled himself into her, his breath hitching in his chest. A  heartbeat later and her cry nearly drove him to cum again. His eyes rolled back as he felt her cum, demanding more and more from him. He gave until he couldn’t anymore.

Crashing together they held onto each other as the rode the waves until they settled into calm once more. Spent, they relaxed with contented sighs.

Their breathing evened as he felt her softly running fingers through his hair. “I missed you too, Cullen.”

He couldn’t find the breath to laugh but instead snuggled his face against the crook of her neck. She smelled of her garden, even then. The smile that broke across his face hidden from her. “I love you, Delylah.”

“And I you. Always.”


End file.
